Journey's End Rewrite
by Ryan's-heart's-desire
Summary: This is basically just the episode "Journey's End" done my way. I gave Wesley a girlfriend. Will she change his journey completely?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gene Roddenberry owes it all and I worship his creations. May the Great Bird of the Galaxy bless your planet.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to visit your parents?" my boyfriend Wesley Crusher asked as I packed my suitcase, "I only met them twice and I love Tennessee It's so beautiful out there. Or we could go to Cariad instead. Return to where we met and fell in love." He smiled at me and walked over slipping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Not a chance," I answered, closing the bag. "We've been together three years, Wes, and I've never been to Enterprise. I've never met your mom and this Captain Picard you're always going on about. And I'll kick you to the curb if I don't meet the crew you've spoken so highly of soon. Besides that your grades are slipping and you're been downright rude to at least half the faculty. I'm the only other student still talking to you. Now if I have to tie you up and drag you kicking and screaming, we're going to be on that starship."  
  
Wesley's face darkened when I mentioned grades and behavior, but returned to normal soon after.  
  
"All right, we'll go," he conceded. He raised an eyebrow at me, "However we can return to that tying me up part later. And I'll assume the 'kicking me to the curb' bit was a joke."  
  
I smiled and rolled my eyes catching sight of the clock, "It won't be if we miss that transporter." I said, grabbing his arm in one hand and my luggage in the other.  
  
By the time we got to Enterprise, a magnificent ship to be sure, Wesley seemed to be deep in thought and his mood darkened by the minute. 'He'll be all right', I thought, 'seeing his mom and his friends will do him some good.'  
  
Wesley's mom, Dr. Beverly Crusher, met us and showed us to our quarters.  
  
"Here you are, your own quarters, and they're as far away from mine as possible," she half-heartily joked, the sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"Mom, it's not that," Wesley explained.  
  
Dr. Crusher interrupted, "I know. Sometimes a young man just wants to be away from his senile old mother. Besides there's not enough room for the two of you."  
  
Wesley attempted a smile, "I promise to visit you in the old doctor's home every Sunday."  
  
Just then the door slid open and two men entered. One I assumed was Geordi, the visor was a dead giveaway, and the other fit Wesley's description of the android Data.  
  
Geordi spoke first, "Well, well we seem to have a runaway cadet in here."  
  
Data deadpanned, "We may have to call security."  
  
"Hi, Geordi. Hi, Data," Wesley greeted them.  
  
Geordi remarked, "Did the Academy drain you of your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us to this beautiful girl?" Then he took and kissed my hand, causing me to blush.  
  
Wesley put his arm around my shoulders posessively, "This is my girlfriend, Catarena Winters."  
  
Geordi smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Data and I have some work to do, we'll see you later."  
  
Wesley spoke up, "I could help if you need assistance, sir."

"So could I, I'm an enigneer in training to. I've never worked with a real starship engine before and I'd love the experience," I chimed in.   
  
"Not a chance, this is your vacation," Geordi said smiling. "Well we gotta go, good to see you again Wes and Catarena, it was lovely to meet you. Oh and Wes, a beautiful girl who loves engines in like winning the jackpot, don't let go of this one," and then he left.  
  
Data said, "I hope you knew I was only kidding about calling security, Wes," and left as well.  
  
"Data's putting the humor you taught him to good use," I laughed. I felt a little out of place and when I sensed the need for a mother-son moment and left to unpack my bag.  
  
When I returned Dr. Crusher had gone and Wesley was sitting on the bed looking down at the floor. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I knew it wasn't the right time just yet. I sat beside him and placed my head on his shoulder. He put his arm absentmindedly around my waist.  
  
"Come on, let's get some rest. We both deserve it," I said. Wesley nodded silently and we lay down on the bed together wrapped comfortablely around each other, just like always.

"I love you," I said looking into Wesley's eyes.

"I love you too, Cat. You're the other half of my heartbeat," Wes whispered, leaning in and kissing me. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
